Fool Like Me
by immortalheart17
Summary: Blaise and her boyfriend Jacob recount the incidents of Blais's teenage years. This is set when Blaise and Jacob are 18. Rated K  for language. Enoy!


**This is a song by Cobra Starship called 'Fool Like Me' and it reminded me of my relshionship with me ex Jacob. So I decided to write a little story about our relashionship. Enjoy. **

**I do not own any of the Night World characters :)**

**P.S., this is with a fictional character Jacob, and the NW character Blaise. I decided to make Blaise a little older, around 18...**

_You're daddy always said:_

_"You should stay away from a fool like me",_

_and when you're momma see's me_

_callin' on you're telephone, the bitch hangs up on me! Huh?_

**Present Day**

"You know me dad hated you?," I randomly blurted out to my boyfriend, Jacob one afternoon while we were chilling at his house.

"Yeah, I figured that out the hard way. He said that you should stay away from a 'fool like me'," Jacob replied, giving me a cocky grin.

"He had a reason! 3 reasons acually!," I exclaimed with a laugh.

"What?," Jacob said, dragging it out.

"Hm," I said, looking up and resting a hand on my chin. "You blew my mailbox up."

"Ooooh," Jacob said. "I was kidding about that."

** 6 Years Ago**

Jacob rode by on his black mountin bike, holding a small firework in one hand and holding on to the bike with the other. I watched from the window as he waved like a phyco, taking his left hand off the bike handle and making a heart with his fingers. I playfully rolled my eyes and tossed my long hair over my shoulder. Jacob slowed down and I excitedly thought that he was going to come up the walkway and come hang out with me.

But he didn't.

He took a lighter out of my pocket and lit the firework, throwing it in the direction of my mailbox. The mailbox flew off the hinges and blew up in the front lawn. A small fire was erupting around the mailbox, which was quickly spreading around the front lawn. It was all I could do not to scream and run away.

"Daddy!," I yelled as loud as I could. "Our mailbox blew up!"

Mn dad came running from out parlor and stared out the window at the fire, shocked. He looked around for a few minutes, seeing if he could find the person who had just blown up the mayors mailbox. And then my dad spotted Jacob circling around the street, lighter in his hand.

My screamed so undiciphered swears and ran back to the parlor to get (I assume) his shotgun. When he came back out, he was loading the gun. My dad pulled open the window yelling:

"Fool! Stay away from my daughter!"

Jacob looked to the window and he eyes got wide. Jacob then cranked up the level of speed on his bike and pedaled away from my house, the bullets raining over him.

** Present Day**

Jacob cringed. "I was just kidding about that!"

"Uhuh. And yet, you still had to come back! And what you did _that _time wasn't as bad as the next!," I squealed.

"What did I do?," Jacob exclaimed back.

"YOU HIT MY DOG!," I yelled at him.

"Oh yeah..."

** 6 Years ago**

_BARK!_

I turn around from my desk and see my fairly large golden retriever panting in the entrance of my room.

"Want to go for a walk, boy?," I ask him in a baby voice.

_BARK! _

"Go get you're leash! Go get it!," I tell Daisy.

I slipped on some running shoes and some shorts and head out of my room. Daisy is sitting with her leash in her mouth by the door. My dad spots me on my way out and stops me.

"Stay away from that boy Jacob, Blaise," he says.

"Okay Daddy, I will. I'm only going to run with Daisy," I say, pointing to Daisy and her leash.

Daisy lets out an impatient bark and cocks her blonde head. I head to the door and before the door closes, I hear:

"And put on a jacket!"

I roll my eyes and jog out the door. At the corner, I leash Daisy and hold on tight as she jogs down the street. I have earphones stuffed in my ears and I'm jogging at a good steady paced, relaxing into the the pounding of my feet and the pulsing music. I hear a bike next to me and I look over at who it is.

Oh Jesus. It's Jacob.

I look up at the sky and keep running, but I take an earphone out.

"Hey Blaise," Jacob says. "Funny seeing you jogging! I usually bike down the street!"

Jacob plasters on a smiling face and slows down biking so that he is biking next to me. My dads words are floating in my head, _Stay away from Jacob. Stay away from Jacob, Blaise. _I discarded them.

"Hi Jacob. And I didn't know you biked down on The Ave... 4 miles from you're house..."

I give Jacob a sly grin and look ahead, casually sneaking a glance at his reddening face. I smile and he looks down.

Meanwhile, Daisy is freaking out, sniffing Jacob's bike and barking at him. I keep talking to Jacob, happily chatting away.

In the distance, we hear a car. I keep jogging and talking to Jacob, not worring about the car until it zooms right by us, coming way to close to Jacob's bike.

"JACOB WATCH OUT!," I scream.

"Shit!," Jacob yelles, swerving onto the sidewalk and running over Daisy.

"AHHH," I yell at the scene when I get up.

Daisy is whimpering on the ground, tiny exasperated whimpers. I look at Jacob. His bike is twisted in one of Daisy's legs.

"YOU KILLED HER!," I yelled at Jacob.

"She still got three legs, she's gonna be just fine!"

** Present Day**

"I'm sorry about that...," Jacob said guiltly.

"Huh. Do you remember what our freinds said?," I asked.

"Uh, refresh my memory?"

** 5 Year Ago**

"OhMyGod how can she be with him?"

"OhMyGod leave his ass!"

I rolled my eyes at these comments. My friends voices kept popping into my head like flies to a fruit pie, butI kept pushing them away.

** Present Day**

"Jesus, you're friends were asses," Jacob grumbled.

"Yeah I know. That's why I'n not friends with them anymore," I said. "My mother also hated you. Everytime you called she would hang up on you."

I smiled.

"Yes, yes. I remember.."

**4 Years Ago**

I was outside on the curb by my house. I was wishing with all my might that I could call Blaise. I knew she would be home. It was Wednesday. That was Blaise's day off of her sports. I looked down at my phone and sighed, throwing a rock and watching it bounce off the road.

_She won't be mad at me for calling her, _I thought. _I'm calling her. Is that a crime?_

With that thought repeating itself in my head, I dialed Blaise's cell phone number and waited, one, two, three rings.

_She's not going to answer,_ I think.

But on the fifth ring, somebody picked up.

But it sure as hell wasn't Blaise.

"Hello?," the voice said, sounding like Blaise, but yet not.

"Uh, hey... Is Blaise there?," I asked, uncertain.

I heard yelling in the background, then screeching. I pushed the phone further from my ear to get my hearing back. And then the phone-line went dead.

I pulled the phone from my ear and put my head in my hands. I racked my brain to try to guess how answered Blaise's phone. And then a sickening thought popped into my head: The person who answered the phone was Blaise's mother. Her over-protective, obsessive, OCD mother.

"Oh shit," I said aloud.

For the next few weeks, I don't call or text Blaise. I stay away from her at schhol, which is very hard to do when you have 4 out of 9 classes with her and your in love with her. But after I think I have driven myself crazy not seeing or talking to Blaise, I give calling her another try.

This time, on the second ring, somebody hangs up. I call back again and again. The same thing happens everytime; call. Hang up. Call. Hang up.

I sigh and don't try again.

** Present Day**

"When you're momma saw me callin' on you're phone, the bitch hangs up on me," Jacob mummbled.

"Sometimes I'm glad she did!," I joked.

"Ha. You love me. Don't deny it!"

"I do! Now, do you want me to tell you what my dad had a cow about?," I asked, waiting for an answer.

"Not really..."

"I'm going to tell you anyway!"

**2 Years Ago**

I cruised through our town in my new Camaro. The black paint was shiny and gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. Our town is small, but they knew our family was loaded. So when for my birthday I got a sportscar, the town was surprised.

The top was down, and my hair was whipping around in the hot air. I flipped down the visor and checked my pink lipstick.

I swerved into the turn lane and pulled off into the small coffee shop, already feeling people rubbernecking at my car. When I came out, Jacob was leaning on the passenger side door, holding a cup of coffee and his iPhone.

Jacob looked up. "Hey, Blaise," he said, oh-so suave.

I fluttered my eyelashes a bit and said, "Hey J."

"New car?," he asked.

"Uhuh. Just turned 16 today," I informed him.

Jacob nodded slowly and then, with enthumsiasm that scared me, said, "Hey, you wanna go for a spin in this baby? We'd have a blast!"

I narrowed my eyes. I knew Jacob liked me. But he'd done some pretty stupid things, like blowing up my mailbox, hitting my dog with his bike, and called me over and over.

But I knew that he wouldn't stop asking until I let him drive my car.

I sighed. "Sure."

Jacob fist-pumped the sky and hopped over the window and into the drivers seat. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the passenger.

"Where we going?," I asked when Jacob pulled out of the parking lot of the coffee shop.

"I found an awesome trail by your house that I'm sure you'll love!," Jacob gushed, pulling off on the road to my house.

I settled back in my seat and relaxed. Jacob had been a good driver; not too slow, but not too fast either. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride.

"BLAISE! WATCH OUT!," I heard Jacob yell.

My eyes snapped open and i sat up. In a milisecond, we hit a tree. Jacob had crashed my new car. I was thrown to the front of the car, my face almost smashing into the windshield. The air bags came out and a slammed back into my seat.

"_Jacob_," I hissed.

Jacob slid down in his seat. "I am _so _sorry."

** Present Day**

Jacob made a growling noise in his throat. "I'm still really sorry about that."

"You better be," I retorted.

"Yeah, I know I can't get it right, but I'd do anything, _anything _for my baby," Jacob said. "Lord, He must have been in a good mood that day to have a girl like you take a fool like me."

**Last Week**

"I've changed. I'm not too sure I know how to change anymore, but this I know for sure: I've just got eyes for you. Yeah, I know. I'm a grown ass man that still acts like an idiot, but I know that I love you. You are everything to me."

I stare at Jacob dumbly.

"Uhhh," Jacob says, looking down at his feet. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... Uh, will you go out with me?"

I give Jacob a blank look. And then, taking a deep breath, I say: "YES!"

_You're daddy always said:_

_"You should stay away from a fool like me",_

_and when you're momma see's me_

_callin' on you're telephone, the bitch hangs up on me! Huh?_

**Aww, isn't that sweet?**

**I wrote this story for you, now you:**

**1) Review!**

**2) Tell a friend about this story!**

**3) Take a bath with a rubber ducky!**

**R&R and kiss rubber ducky!**


End file.
